This invention relates to bridges and like structures and in particular to means which are used to close and mask any division which may manifest itself between adjoining members of the structure.
More specifically the invention is concerned with a jointapanning means of this kind which comprises a resiliently collapsible gap-closing folded body having along each side edge thereof a bead portion for engagement in one of two confronting longitudinal recesses, one of each of said adjoining members, each of said bead portions having at its upper part a longitudinal groove of at least approximately circular cross-section matching a confronting groove of similar form in the corresponding said adjoining member, with a fastening key of appropriate cross-section engaged between said confronting grooves.
In a construction of this kind disclosed in German specification No. 25 11 278 the bead edge portion entering the recess or groove in the structural member is provided with approximately parallel upper and lower surfaces so that after the bead edge portion has been pressed-in transversely to the longitudinal direction of the joint the side of the bead edge portion which is then at the rear against the corresponding face of the structural member is spaced at a greater distance from the front edge of the structural member; this large spacing is necessary because otherwise there is a danger that the bead edge portion might be able to detach from its bed in the structural member in the event of severe stress being applied around the fastening key: quite apart from this the bead edge portion has to be made relatively massive because of the requirement specified above, which involves a lot of material.